1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a miniature anion generator in the electric technical field. More particularly, the present invention relates to a piezoelectric anion generator controlled by an integrated circuit IC.
2. Description of Related Art
It is common knowledge that the traditional anion generator usually uses DC/AC converting, and steps up by the wire-wound transformer, and then achieves a needful DC voltage by the voltage-doubling commutating. A discharging pin generates a high voltage electrical field, and then the gas is ionized to give out the anions. It described above requires that the wire-wound transformer have a very high step-up ratio, and it requires that the dielectric strength of the primary winding and the secondary winding of the transformer and the dielectric strength between the turns of the secondary winding are very strong. So it has some shortcomings such as the complex processing technique, the biggish volume, the higher cost, and the high failure ratio in use. And it sometimes has some catastrophic failures such as the breakdown and the short between the turns in the transformer, and even the burning.